This invention relates to optical fiber connectors.
Due to the increasing need for higher capacity data and voice transmission, use of optical fiber arrays is becoming necessary in many applications. Alignment of such fiber arrays either with other arrays or with optical components is troublesome, especially for the case of single mode fibers which have an extremely small core diameter (typically approximately 8 .mu.m).
A typical connector for fiber arrays comprises two plugs of silicon with grooves formed therein for accommodating the fibers. Each plug is formed from two mated members which are bonded together to encase the fibers. The grooves are formed prior to bonding by anisotropically etching a major surface of each member in an array corresponding to the fibers so that when the members are bonded, each fiber lies in a groove which is precisely aligned with all other fibers in the array.
While the fibers within a plug may be fairly closely aligned with each other, a problem exists in aligning these fibers with another fiber array or with an array of optical components. One technique employs a precise thickness of each plug and a precise lapping of the edges of each plug for alignment of different plugs, aided by four springs, each contacting one of the major surfaces of the aligned plugs (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,120 issued to Parzygnat). While effective in aligning the plugs, such precise machining of the plug surfaces is expensive. Another approach employs etching of deep grooves in the top and bottom surfaces of each plug and then aligning the two plugs by means of a chip extending between the two plugs and having ridges which fit within the grooves. (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,018 issued to Miller). Again, precise machining of the plug surfaces is expensive. A still further approach employs grooves which are machined on the edges of the plugs and utilizes alignment pins pressed into the grooves by spring clips to bridge the gap between plugs (see, C. M. Miller, "Optical Fiber Splices and Connectors" , pp. 336-338). Again, the alignment grooves have to be precisely machined with respect to the fiber grooves and this adds considerable expense to the connector.
An alternative approach is to form deeper alignment grooves in the same surfaces of the silicon members and at the same time as the fiber grooves. Guiding rods are pressed into the alignment grooves by spring plates and span the gap between plugs to provide the alignment (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,468 issued to Turley).
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a conector for optical fibers which will produce close alignment of the fibers with other fibers or optical components.